


【521贺文】哈利在马尔福庄园之各种家具的创意使用

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 见标题
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

他的颈部被一只手摁着，他的屁股翘在沙发扶手上，卢修斯不敢相信自己正自愿保持着这样毫无尊严的姿势，任由身后的少年懒洋洋地抽插着他。  
少年俯下身子，靠在他的背上。少年舔了舔他的耳背，对他低语。  
“好男孩。”  
他忘了自己想说的话。

他的背部贴在书桌上，有些凉意，他的双腿架在少年的肩上。他伸手环住少年的脖子，尽可能得到更多触碰。少年温热的呼吸抚过他的耳畔，他紧紧盯着那张近在咫尺的淡色的唇。  
只要一个浅浅的吻就行。  
“你别指望射精。”  
少年握住他的根部，套弄起来。  
这是一场考验。  
一场他注定一败涂地的考验。

他跪在自己的餐桌上，双手牢牢抓着餐桌边缘，不至于从桌上被撞下去。少年死死顶着他的敏感点，用力操弄着他。他不自觉地咬着自己的下唇。  
“叫出来，我想听。”  
少年的嗓音如塞壬海妖一般充满诱惑，让他心甘情愿服从。白浊溅在桌上，一片旖旎。这叫他还如何继续坐在这张餐桌旁吃任何一餐，当他每次看见它都会想起少年在这里把他玩到失控的时候？

他的双腿大开，各自挂在一边的扶手上。他的姿势使他最隐秘的地方暴露无遗，让他感到敏感脆弱。他的一切都被尽收眼底，而他只能等着少年的下一个举动。  
少年缓步朝他走来，打量着他。  
“求你……”  
他下意识地乞求着，不过他甚至都不知道自己乞求的是什么。  
“有面镜子多好，”少年对他低语，“让你看看你的表情。”

他的双手撑在墙上，避免他的胸腔碰到冰凉的浴室瓷砖。  
少年不断顶撞着他【注1】，强劲猛烈的攻势让他的理智全线溃败。他忘乎所以地仰起头，眼珠后翻。  
身体轻飘飘的，他知道这样的头晕目眩不是单单因为蒸汽。

他们在马尔福庄园数不清的房间里数不清的家具上——有时也在家具下，或者里——做过数不清的性事。  
每一件，梅林在上，真是每一件。  
他不自觉地吞咽着，或许这个周末他应该再去订制几件新家具了。  
END

【注1】此处附赠哈斯彩蛋一枚，是写到这句的时候突然冒出来的脑洞哦。  
年少的我哈：顶撞斯老师  
年长的我哈：顶撞斯老师


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick Up Your Poison(哈德)第二章后续

他爬进餐桌下，迫不及待张嘴将之含好。那物在他的口中沉甸甸的，无论多少次，他都惊讶于他的君王的雄伟。他为数不多的理智告诉着他，姿势不变地蜷缩在这种逼仄狭小的地方会让他浑身僵硬，甚至下周他可能会更长时间这么待在他的君王办公室的书桌下，不过他已无暇顾及更多。  
因为现在……  
他卖力地舔舐、吮吸，想要抹除他的——他人——可能留下的痕迹。  
END


End file.
